TECHNICAL FIELD
The apparatus described herein is a second printing head for an offset duplicator press in which the inker may be swung away from the printing cylinder to facilitate changing printing plates and the plate cylinder may be swung away from the blanket cylinder to facilitate cleaning the blanket.